


Rain

by SophieAyase



Category: Annie On My Mind - Nancy Garden
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Liza waits for Annie at the airport, but what will happen when Annie arrives?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/gifts).



> Prompt: "I really want something written *after* the novel's timeline, but apart from that anything is fair game; immediately after, when they meet up again?"

_ How would she greet Annie? _

The question had been troubling Liza all day. What she really wanted to do was to scoop Annie up in her arms and give her a long, gentle kiss. But would Annie be up for that? She said she’d forgiven Liza, and they were both ready to move on from their time apart, but what if she changed her mind when she saw Liza in person? And maybe it wasn’t such a good idea anyway to do that in public.

“It’s raining, Liza.” A soft voice in her ear broke into her thoughts. Startled, she turned to see Annie standing beside her, leaning down to catch her ear.

“Annie!” She stood there, grinning at Liza, opening her arms as if for a hug, but not really making a move. Liza wasn’t sure quite what that meant, but it seemed to mean that Annie wasn’t angry with her… She held her own arms out and turned toward Annie to wrap her in a hug.

Annie’s embrace around her was just as tight as ever before. Probably tighter. “Oh, Liza,” she whispered, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Impulsively, Liza pulled back just a bit to kiss Annie’s cheek. “God, I’ve missed you too,” she whispered back. Annie gripped her even tighter, and Liza relaxed into her arms. Would it look strange to the other people around? It didn’t matter. Annie was back. They only had a few days together, but they  _ were _ … together. That counted for a lot.

Annie patted her back as she pulled away from the hug. “Would you help me with my luggage?” she asked sweetly, holding out the smaller of her two bags.

“Yeah, of course.” Annie grinned and handed her the bag, then took the other in one hand…

…and Liza’s hand in the other.


End file.
